Please!
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "Anda terlihat rapi dan tampan, Sasuke-Sama." Di akhir kalimat yang Naruto buat, sebuah senyuman menghias di wajah tan-nya. Sho-ai, AU, NaruSasu. Don't like, don't read! Chapter 1 APDET!
1. Prologue

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Boys**** Love, Alternative Universe. Don't like, don't read!**

"**Please!****"**

_**Prologue**_

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

**...****NaruSasu...

* * *

**

KLEK!

Pintu pada ruangan itu terbuka secara perlahan. Setelah beberapa detik, sosok seorang pemuda keluar dari balik pintu yang berlambangkan kipas merah pada bagian sisi pintu yang telah ia buka.

Dengan sebuah salam hormat yang ditujukan pada orang yang berada di hadapannya, pemuda bermata biru langit itu pun berdiri tegak dengan tatapan datarnya. Sebuah kemeja putih yang tertutup oleh jas hitam menjadi penutup tubuhnya saat ini.

"Aku harap kau bisa menggantikan tugas Iruka-san dengan baik," seru suara berat seseorang yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa mewah berlambangkan Kipas Uchiha.

Sosok yang berbicara tak terlihat jelas di depan mata yang memiliki warna yang serupa dengan langit. Dan itu tak menjadi persoalan yang serius baginya. Cahaya redup melingkupi ruangan yang menjadi tempat berdirinya sekarang. Dari beberapa menit yang lalu, mulut itu masih terkatup rapat tanpa sebuah perkataan sekalipun.

"Jadi mohon bantuannya ya, Uzumaki-san. Semua kepercayaanku kuserahkan padamu. Pekerjaanmu dimulai besok di Kediaman Uchiha ini,"

"Terima kasih, Fugaku-Sama."

"Dan satu lagi," Ada jeda di antara kalimat itu. "... Pertaruhkan nyawamu demi dia, seperti yang telah dilakukan oleh orang sebelum kau,"

"Saya mengerti. Tanggung jawab berada di tangan saya. Permisi, Fugaku-Sama." Pemuda berambut blonde itu pun memberikan salam hormatnya lagi sebelum ia menutup pintu ruangan rapat.

**_a.n.t_**

**Kediaman Uchiha**_**, Uchiha Sasuke's Room (05.30 a.m.)**_

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu itu terdengar nyaring di sebuah pintu kamar milik seorang Uchiha. Empat ketukan yang telah dilakukannya tak berarti apa pun. Tak ada respon ataupun sahutan dari dalam.

KLEK!

"Saya masuk," serunya setelah menarik kenop pintu yang terasa dingin. Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar yang berukuran luas itu. Warna biru tua dengan garis kontur hitam menjadi warna pilihan sang pemilik kamar.

Kaki panjang miliknya terus melangkah mendekati sebuah tempat tidur berukuran besar dengan seorang penghuni yang masih berada di alam mimpinya.

Sebuah senyum simpul terpampang di wajah tan-nya. Dengan perlahan, ditariknya selimut yang menjadi penghangat tubuh sang Uchiha bungsu.

Nihil, tak ada respon yang diberikan oleh sang Uchiha. Pemuda berkulit putih susu itu tak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisi tidurnya. Dia terlalu terlelap dalam buaian sang dewi mimpi, mungkin.

"Sasuke-Sama," panggilnya dengan nada yang begitu lembut dan sopan. Tubuhnya yang tinggi berdiri di pinggir tempat tidur dengan selimut berwarna biru tua di tangannya. Sang Uzumaki sedang menunggu sang Uchiha membuka kedua matanya.

SREKK!

Sebuah tirai yang memanjang menutupi sinar matahari yang masuk dibukanya dengan lebar. Alhasil, cahaya yang berwarna kuning cerah itu pun menyelusup ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Naruto yakin hal yang dilakukannya ini pasti akan berhasil untuk membangunkan sang Pangeran tidur itu.

Satu detik. Dua detik, terus berlalu. Dan pada detik kelima setelah tirai itu terbuka sebuah suara pun terdengar, "Ngh, silau. Tutup tirainya," ujar Sasuke yang membalikkan posisi tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Maaf, saya tak bisa menuruti perintah Anda. Sasuke-Sama. Mohon Anda segera bangun. Hari ini adalah hari Senin dan itu merupakan upacara penerimaan murid baru di sekolah Anda,"

"Sebentar lagi,"

"Maaf, Sasuke-Sama-"

"Aku bangun," Perkataan sang Uchiha bungsu membuat Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya dan tak bersuara sekalipun.

Asal tahu saja, sang Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda yang paling benci jika kegiatan tidurnya diganggu. Apalagi, secara berulang-ulang kali seperti yang barusan terjadi. Tapi mungkin kali ini tidak. Dia masih bisa meredam kemarahannya.

Mata biru Naruto terus mengamati polah tingkah laku pemuda yang menjadi tuannya saat ini. Sang Uzumaki tetap berdiri pada tempatnya, masih dengan selimut yang telah ia ambil dari sang pemilik.

Satu menit. Satu menit lebih dua detik. Satu menit lebih lima detik.

Waktu terus menerus berjalan hingga pada detik ke tujuh pada menit tersebut, tubuh itu pun terduduk di atas ranjangnya.

Perlahan-lahan mata yang terkatup rapat itu terbuka dan menampakkan warna oniks yang memiliki kesamaan dengan warna langit malam.

Pandangan mata oniks Sasuke melihat ke arah seseorang yang baru saja ia sadari berada di kamarnya. Orang asing. Begitulah pikiran yang muncul dalam benak hati Uchiha ini.

Wajah yang dilihatnya saat itu tak terlalu nampak karena pantulan sinar matahari. Menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya Sasuke berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Entah mengapa perasaannya pada hari ini sedang buruk.

"Anda sudah bangun, Sasuke-Sama?" Pertanyaan langsung terlontar dari bibir manis Naruto. Nada itu terdengar sama, sopan dan juga lembut.

"Hn,"

Dengan sebuah gerakan menuju arah tepi tempat tidur, sang Uchiha pun terduduk sebentar dengan kaki yang terlipat. Mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali dari dunia maya. Menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke datar tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto yang tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Mata oniksnya melihat ke arah luar jendela yang berada di samping Naruto. Sudut pandang mata oniks itu bisa melihat jelas antara sang pemuda asing yang berada di kamarnya dan juga arah luar jendela.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang menggantikan Iruka-san di sini. Dengan kata lain Anda adalah Tuan saya dan saya hanyalah bawahan Anda,"

SET!

Sebuah salam hormat pun dilakukan oleh Naruto di hadapan Sasuke. Dan itu membuat mata oniks milik Sasuke terbelalak kaget melihatnya.

"Kau,"

"Ya?"

Sasuke berdiri dari tepi ranjangnya. Kemudian, ia berjalan mendekati sosok Naruto yang kini berdiri tegak dengan tatapan datarnya.

Biru dan onyx.

Warna mata yang berbeda bertemu pandang untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tak mengartikan apapun, tapi menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik itu semua. Rasa kagum nampak dari raut wajah sang Uchiha. Dan itu ditanggapi datar oleh Naruto.

Jemari putih susu Sasuke menyentuh lembut pipi tan milik Naruto. Perlahan melewati garis demi garis yang tertoreh di sana. Entah mengapa perasaan aneh menggelayuti hati Uchiha bungsu ini. Naruto tak merespon kegiatan yang dilakukan tuannya. Dia tetap terdiam sambil mengamati mata oniks itu dari dekat, sangat dekat hingga hembusan napas tuannya dapat ia rasakan.

"Apakah Anda sudah tersadar dari alam mimpi Anda, Sasuke-Sama?" Ucapan Naruto membuat kegiatan yang dilakukan Sasuke terhenti. Dengan sebuah langkah mundur menjauhi pemuda pirang, Sasuke melepaskan jemarinya dari pipi karamel Naruto dan kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di kamar elit miliknya.

**Perasaan seperti ini tak boleh terjadi**** lagi. Perasaan seperti ini tak boleh ada di hatiku untuk yang kedua kalinya.**

**...BER-SAM-BUNG...

* * *

**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


	2. In The First Time

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Alternative Universe, Boys Love. Don't like, don't read!**

**_NaruSasu_**

"**Please!"**

_**Chapter 1**_

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

Suara decitan pintu yang terbuka menggema di koridor kediaman Uchiha. Tak lama setelah itu, sosok bungsu Uchiha pun keluar dengan balutan kemeja putih dan sentuhan dasi hitam yang menjadi pemanis penampilannya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-Sama." Sapaan suara yang mulai dikenal Sasuke di rumah ini. Suara yang membuat jantungnya memiliki getaran yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Hn, pagi." balas Sasuke datar seraya berjalan menuruni satu persatu anak tangga utama. Langkah kaki jenjang Naruto tak lupa mengikuti tuannya. Ia berjalan dengan membawa jas hitam resmi milik Sasuke. Dan derap kaki mereka memantul menghiasi keheningan yang ada.

"Kau yang mengantarku?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa melihat sosok pirang yang mengikutinya. Ini hal yang biasa, sangat biasa untuknya.

"Tentu, saya yang akan mengantar Anda dan juga menjaga Anda, Sasuke-Sama. Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya,"

"Kewajiban karena kontrak dengan Ayah," potong Sasuke cepat. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ada pertanyaan yang langsung merasuk dalam hatinya. Haruskah ia menanggapi perkataan tuan barunya ini? Atau tutup mulut saja? Atau...

"Saya harap Anda segera sarapan pagi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.20. Acara akan dimulai pada pukul tujuh tepat."

"Hn, aku tahu." datar Sasuke menjawab.

**_a.n.t_**

Mata oniks Sasuke menatap lurus halaman rumahnya sendiri. Tak berubah bahkan tak pernah berubah. Semakin asri dan hijau untuk dipandang.

Ia terduduk di sebuah kursi santai yang berada di beranda kediaman Uchiha, menunggu mobil yang akan mengantarnya. Pilihan yang kurang tepat bagi Sasuke karena mobil pilihan Naruto terlalu mewah untuk dibawa ke sekolahnya. Dan seorang Uchiha Sasuke bukan tukang pamer.

"Sasuke-Sama, mobil untuk mengantar Anda sudap siap." Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Kedua mata itu bertemu pandang. Ini yang pertama di hari ini.

"Hn." Sasuke bergerak dari duduknya, dan mulai melangkah memasuki mobil pilihannya itu, Honda Jazz berwarna biru. Cukup sederhana.

"Sasuke-Sama," panggil Naruto mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sasuke, masih dengan jas hitam yang ditentengnya.

"Apa?" Tangan tan Naruto bergerak perlahan mencapai tubuh Sasuke. Sontak. Sasuke langsung membelalak kaget dan mencoba untuk bersikap datar di depan si pirang. Lagi-lagi detakan jantung yang membuat napasnya tercekat.

"Dasi Anda kurang enak untuk dipandang. Jadi..." Dengan cekatan, jemari tan Naruto mulai bergerak. Menarik ke bawah, memasukkan, dan menarik ke atas dasi hitam milik tuannya. "...biar saya benarkan."

Kedua mata oniks Sasuke melihat secara dekat kegiatan yang dilakukan si pirang. Sepintas, helaan napas Naruto menyentuh wajah porselen Sasuke. Ini berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda.

"Anda terlihat rapi dan tampan, Sasuke-Sama." Di akhir kalimat yang Naruto buat, sebuah senyuman menghias di wajah tan-nya.

"..."

Lagi dan lagi Naruto membuat Sasuke merasakan hal yang berbeda. Dan kini datang dari perkataannya barusan. Perkataan yang membuat Sasuke melenyapkan sifat dinginnya.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

BRAKK!

Suara pintu mobil yang tertutup terdengar sangat keras dan membuat Naruto sedikit terkaget. Yang menjadi pelakunya adalah tuannya sendiri. Dan Sasuke bertindak di luar sifatnya pagi ini.

Dan selama perjalanan menuju ke sekolah Sasuke, mata oniks pemuda raven hanya memandang ke arah luar jendela dengan telapak tangan yang menyangga dan menutupi sebagian wajah tampannya. Dari balik kaca dalam mobil, sepasang mata biru langit terus memperhatikan tuannya, lalu segaris senyum tipis menghias di wajah tan sang pengemudi.

**_a.n.t_**

Beratus-ratus mata melihat sosok pemuda Uchiha itu. Mengagumi, takjub, terpesona pada Sasuke yang sempurna. Dalam hal ketampanan, kepintaran, kekayaan, dan juga martabatnya sebagai cucu kepala sekolah, tak ada yang kurang dari fisik seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sekilas memang begitu, tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Selamat datang di Sharingan International High School. Kuharap kalian bisa bersosialisasi di sini. Kukira ini cukup. Terima kasih." Setelah ucapan penyambutan dari Sasuke yang sangat, sangat singkat, segaris senyum tipis ditampakkannya di hadapan para siswa-siswi baru. Tepuk tangan ratusan tangan pun langsung terdengar dari kursi penonton.

Mereka berseru dan berdiri dari kursi penonton. Dan_ standing ovation_ memang pantas diberikan untuk si Uchiha bungsu.

Dari jauh, sosok pirang pun ikut tersenyum dan memberikan tepuk tangan untuk tuannya. "Dia benar-benar tampan." gumamnya pelan.

Tersenyum hanya untuk pemanis dari kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke. Dalam hatinya ia berat untuk melakukan hal ringan semacam itu. Senyum yang diberikannya tadi adalah senyum palsu. Dan ia benci akan topeng yang harus dipakainya. Benci karena ini bukanlah sifat aslinya.

**_a.n.t_**

"Apa saya perlu mengantar Anda, Sasuke-Sama?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." Sasuke mulai melangkah meninggalkan sosok pirang di belakangnya. Tapi, panggilan nama Sasuke dengan embel-embel 'tuan' membuat langkahnya terhenti. Dan sebuah suara pun terdengar jelas. "Hati-hati, Sasuke-Sama."

"Hn." Langkah yang tertunda dilanjutkannya lagi. Dan kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan sosok Naruto.

garisgaris

"Fugaku, siapa yang menjadi pengganti orang itu?" Suara berat sang pelaku memecah keheningan yang ada. Ia duduk bersandar di sebuah sofa panjang dengan kaki yang menyilang di atas meja. Tidak sopan, tapi itulah dia.

"Naruto... Uzumaki," Jawaban datar datang dari bibir Fugaku setelahnya. Kedua pasang mata oniks bertabrakan. Dan pembicaraan semakin mendalam.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Kau yakin dengan nama itu?"

"Hn." Percakapan ini mulai membuat Fugaku muak dan ingin segera pergi dari ruangan sang Ayah, Uchiha Madara. Untuk apa sang ayah melakukan ini terhadapnya?

"Kau membuat Ayah curiga, Fugaku. Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tatapan tajam yang menginterogasi terus terpajang di kedua mata oniks Madara. Di sana tersirat rasa ingin tahu yang terselubung. Dan itu nyata.

"...Tidak,"

"Kau tidak berbohong pada Ayah, 'kan?"

"..."

Diam. Yang dilakukan Fugaku adalah menutup mulutnya dan berhenti menanggapi pertanyaan juga perkataan dari sang ayah. Itu lebih baik daripada memancing sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Masih ingatkah kau tentang masa lalu itu? Antara kau dan juga... dia,"

"..."

Diam yang kedua kalinya. Mata oniks Fugaku tak memandang ayahnya lagi. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya dulu cukup sulit untuk dilupakan. Dan kini sang ayah mengingatkannya kembali akan sosok yang pernah dicintanya. Dulu.

"...Ah!" seru Madara tiba-tiba, "rapat dengan para Sabaku dimulai sebentar lagi," Perkataan sang ayah membuat hati Fugaku terlonjak. Mengagetkan. Tapi, tatapan datar tetap ia pertahankan.

Mata oniks Fugaku melihat sosok sang ayah yang kini sedang melirik ke arah jam tangan emas yang melingkar di tangan kanannya, menandakan bahwa percakapan singkat ini akan berakhir. Dan itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Fugaku, kau boleh keluar sekarang. Aku ingin bertemu dengan cucu kesayanganku nanti. Jadi, beritahu Sasuke bahwa kakeknya ini merindukannya. Dan..." Oniks bertabrakan lagi. "Lupakan. Kau boleh pergi, Fugaku."

Tanpa menjawab, tubuh tinggi Fugaku pun bergerak dari tempat ia duduk. Berbalik membelakangi sang ayah, lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruang pribadi Madara. Pembicaraan telah berakhir, pada awalnya.

"Kau mendengar setengah dari pembicaraan kami 'kan, Neji?"

"Tentu, Madara-Sama." Sebuah jawaban datang dari balik tembok ruang Madara. Tak lama, sosok pemuda dengan mata lavender-nya terlihat.

"Selidiki tentang pemuda Uzumaki itu. Jangan sampai Fugaku tahu ini,"

"Baik, Madara-Sama."

"Satu lagi yang perlu kau ketahui," Madara mengambil sebuah anggur merah di sampingnya. Lalu berkata, "Aku benci kegagalan. Jadi..."

"Saya mengerti. Perintah Tuan adalah tugas saya. Saya permisi."

"..."

Langkah kedua menyusul, mendekati pintu dari ruang pribadi tuannya. Lalu bunyi 'blamm!' menandakan bahwa dirinya telah menghilang dari pandangan kedua mata oniks majikannya.

**...BER-SAM-BUNG...

* * *

**

**Maaph karena Lambat mengupdet fict Tsuki. Maaph yak. m(_._')m**

**Ndak bisa ngomong. Pokoknya maaph. Wokeh? *puak***

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki.**

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
